Tendencia Vigilante
by Cassis9313
Summary: No hay tal cosa como demasiado parecido a la primera generación. Tsuna no tenía intención de iniciar un grupo de vigilantes, pero de todos modos ocurrió de alguna manera. Bien hecho, Neo Primo, bien hecho.


**Autor: **Kyogre.

**Traductor: **Cassis9313

*****Traducción autorizada*****

* * *

En cierto modo, Tsuna era enteramente muy parecido a su honorable antepasado, Sawada Ieyasu, aka Giotto, una vez Vongola primo y una vez un chico normal y corriente que un día decidió iniciar un grupo de vigilantes.

O más precisamente, un día se vio obligado a iniciar un grupo de vigilantes por sus muy agresivos amigos.

Eso no significaba que Tsuna tenía que hacer un grupo de vigilantes, pero nadie le preguntó su opinión sobre el asunto. Sus amigos eran muy agresivos también.

Muy _extremos_, se podría decir.

_**~.~.~**_

Todo comenzó así.

Había una chica en la clase de Tsuna que era como el sol. En opinión de Tsuna, claro.

Su nombre era Sasagawa Kyoko. Ella le sonreía cada mañana y lo ayudaba a levantarse cuando tropezaba. Cuando se raspaba la rodilla, de nuevo, le colocaba una bandita con estampado de girasoles y le besaba la mejilla.

Tsuna estaba enamorado.

Así que cuando vio que Kyoko era arrastrada en su camino a casa, por algunos de los chicos de la secundaria local, Tsuna sabía que tenía que ser un hombre como su inútil padre siempre le decía.

Pero aún cuando reunió todo su coraje, Tsuna no sabía qué hacer. Tratando de pensar en algo, cualquier cosa, siguió tras ellos aferrándose a las correas de su mochila.

– ¡Vamos a darte una lección, punk! – se reían entre ellos – ¡te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros! –.

Cuando se acercó un poco, logro verlo: al hermano mayor de Kyoko, Ryohei.

– ¡_Onii-san_! – gritó Kyoko con lágrimas de miedo en sus ojos.

– ¡Es mejor que nos hagas caso, mocoso, o la chica lo pagará! – amenazó uno de los mayores sacudiendo a Kyoko y haciéndola gritar.

Ryohei gritó algo despectivo cuando dos de los estudiantes de secundaria se abrieron paso hacia él, pero Tsuna no estaba escuchando. Eso era todo. Este era el momento de actuar. Incluso si las piernas le temblaban tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Tsuna cargó contra el niño mayor que sostenía a Kyoko.

Deslizando su mochila por los hombros, Tsuna la hizo girar con todas sus fuerzas. Llena de libros y libretas, golpeó al agresor en el pecho con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire de los pulmones y le hizo soltar a Kyoko.

– ¡Corre! – gritó Tsuna, aún cuando el estudiante de secundaria al que atacó se recuperó lo suficiente como para lanzarse contra el castaño, gruñó con furia – ¡corre, Kyoko-_chan_! –.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Kyoko corrió.

Al ver a su hermana escapar, Ryohei estaba feliz de haber aguantado tan bien como lo hizo. Él todavía tenía una buena pelea que dar y una nueva cicatriz que mostrar, pero estaba bastante contento mientras ayudaba a un igualmente golpeado Tsuna y lo ponía de pie.

– ¡Eso fue muy extremo de tu parte! – elogió, erizando el cabello de Tsuna – cuando comience un club de boxeo, puedes ser el primer miembro! –.

_**~.~.~**_

Kyoko los curó después, todavía sollozando un poco, pero decidida a ayudar lo mejor posible. También había, sabiamente, ido a buscar un adulto, quien estaba muy feliz por dar un poco de justicia a los tres matones que habían pensado golpear a dos niños, sobra decir que era una buena manera de pasar su tiempo.

–Te dije que pelear es malo, _Onii-san_ – regañó a su hermano.

–A veces un hombre tiene que pelear para proteger lo que ama – murmuró Tsuna. Era otro de los comentarios de su padre inútil, pero por el momento Tsuna se sentía un poco más empático hacia el hombre de lo habitual.

Incluso si había conseguido una paliza, por lo menos Kyoko estaba hablando con él. Así que tal vez había algo de cierto en lo que _el hombre tiene que ser valiente y audaz_ de las cosas que a Iemitsu le gustaba decir tanto.

– ¡Es correcto! ¡Tú lo has dicho, Sawada! – Ryohei estaba de acuerdo – ¡Está bien, Kyoko, te lo prometo, a partir de ahora, sólo voy a luchar para proteger! –.

Kyoko resopló, con un poco de rosa tiñendo sus mejillas mientras miraba a Tsuna. Ella no protestó más.

Ella ya no tenía curitas de girasol, pero le dio a Tsuna algunas con impresiones de limones en su lugar, y una sonrisa que brillaba como el sol.

_**~.~.~**_

– ¡Esta ciudad solía brillar como el sol! – dijo Giotto, hace mucho tiempo.

Esa fue la razón de su lucha.

En general, parecía haber mucho sol involucrado en este tipo de situaciones. Soleado, con probabilidad de vigilantismo.

_**~.~.~**_

Tsuna habría estado feliz de dejar las cosas así – compartir el almuerzo con Kyoko en la escuela, trabajar juntos cada vez que requería un compañero, tener con ellos a Ryohei en su camino a casa, llenado el aire con su charla enérgica -.

Solo que ahora, Ryohei pensaba en Tsuna como su compañero de armas, o algo así. Un compañero, unidos por el lazo inquebrantable de haber conseguido una paliza juntos. Así que un día pacífico, Ryohei apareció repentinamente durante el almuerzo y, sin siquiera una palabra de explicación, arrastro a Tsuna fuera.

– ¡_Onii-san_! ¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando? – protestó Tsuna, luchando para mantenerse al día con Ryohei en el largo de sus (para un niño) zancadas.

–Vi a algunos chicos de dos clases haciendo algunas cosas para nada extremas en el patio! – explicó – ¡Vamos Sawada! –.

–Espera, ¿Por qué estoy involucrado? – Tsuna gimió.

Habían llegado ya al patio, donde Tsuna podía ver a un grupo de chicos aglomerarse en torno a algo o más bien alguien, acurrucado en el suelo en posición fetal.

Ryohei se volvió hacia Tsuna, palmeando con sus manos los hombros del chico más joven y mirándole directamente a los ojos – porque somos hombres extremos – dijo con seriedad, como si eso fuera algún tipo de explicación.

Entonces, con un rugido, arremetió contra los matones.

Tsuna no se molestó siquiera en tratar de ayudar. No podía luchar en absoluto, y Ryohei era más que suficiente para unos niños de escuela primaria. En cambio, Tsuna corrió hacia la afortunada víctima. Era un niño de su misma edad o tal vez más mayor, con el pelo corto de color marrón rojizo y ojos oscuros. Él estaba tratando de mantener unidas un par de gafas rotas agarrándolas contra su pecho.

–Vamos, salgamos de aquí – dijo Tsuna, ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

_**~.~.~**_

Kyoko había, una vez más y con prudencia, ido a buscar un maestro. Luego, con un suspiro, sacó sus suministros de primeros auxilios y empezó a curar las heridas de su rescatado, que afortunadamente eran superficiales.

Su nombre era Irie Shoichi y él estaba un año arriba de Kyoko y Tsuna, aunque de una clase diferente a Ryohei. Le gustaban los robots y las máquinas en general, y era bastante inteligente, lo que lo metió en problemas con los matones. Por lo general, solo estaría de acuerdo con todo lo que quisieran, como tendía Tsuna, pero esta vez habían querido quitarle el nuevo robot que había traído con él, y Shoichi simplemente no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Era, explicó, muy caro y fue enviado desde el extranjero por su amigo en línea.

–Gracias, de verdad – dijo Shoichi, empujando hacia arriba las gafas que ya habían arreglado con un poco de cinta – no sé lo que hubiera hecho si no me hubieran ayudado –.

– ¡Estuvimos muy contentos de hacerlo! – gritó Ryohei agitando el puño en el aire. Tsuna simplemente se encogió de hombros, más que un poco avergonzado por la situación. Por lo menos la gratitud de Shoichi suavizó la propia molestia de Kyoko en ellos por otra pelea.

– ¿Hacen… un hábito de esto? – preguntó Shoichi – ¿luchar contra matones y esas cosas? –.

–No, realmente no – trató de decir Tsuna.

– ¡Sí! – gritó Ryohei en voz alta, completamente ahogando la respuesta de Tsuna. – ¡Esa es una idea extrema! ¡Nosotros extremadamente lo haremos! –.

– ¡_Onii-san_! – protestó Kyoko.

– ¡Vamos a proteger a los otros niños, Kyoko! – Ryohei insistió – ¿No es algo bueno? –.

–Bueno… supongo… – Kyoko acordó, con incertidumbre.

Shoichi miró al robot en sus brazos y, tragando con dificultad, pareció tomar una decisión – yo voy a ayudar también – dijo – yo no puedo luchar, pero voy a ayudar en todo lo que pueda –.

– ¡Extremo! – Ryohei gritó.

Y así es como empezó.

En particular, nadie pidió la opinión de Tsuna.

_**~.~.~**_

Namimori era una ciudad pequeña. Solo había tantos matones que golpear, al final. Así que era inevitable que un día los dos más fuertes _agresores-cazadores_ se cruzaran.

Hibari llegó segundo. Tomando una mirada a la pelea, ya terminada con un Ryohei nuevamente victorioso, sacó sus tonfas y atacó.

–Por alterar la paz, voy a morderte hasta la muerte – Hibari anunció mientras Ryohei apenas esquivó el primer ataque.

– ¡Nosotros somos los que protegen la paz! – replicó Ryohei.

–Ustedes son herbívoros. Soy el único que protege esta ciudad –dijo Hibari.

– ¡Soy un hombre que lucha para proteger, hasta el extremo! – Ryohei se negó a dar marcha atrás.

Tsuna, que había estado ayudando al niño intimidado a recuperar su libro del árbol en que había sido arrojado, trató de intervenir en este punto – hum, _Onii-san_… –.

Como era de esperar, fue ignorado.

Sintiéndose apagado, Tsuna consideró momentáneamente simplemente dejar que ellos lucharan para resolverlo. Pero… Kyoko-_chan_ estaría triste si Ryohei resultaba demasiado golpeado. Hibari Kyouya ya estaba ganando una gran reputación, sobre todo por, incluso, hacerse cargo de los delincuentes adultos - no menos - y salir victorioso.

Así que Tsuna metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el dispositivo que Shoichi le dio. Había comenzado como un zumbador de mano, un pequeño juguete redondo que podía estar oculto en la palma de la mano y dar un pequeño toque, después pulsaba el botón en el otro lado durante, por ejemplo, un apretón de manos.

Bajo la experimentación emocionada de Shoichi, se convirtió en un arma de mano con la que Tsuna salía bastante respetable.

Shoichi en realidad había hecho dos, para propósitos de manejo dual.

Poniendo su mejor expresión de pequeño animal inofensivo, Tsuna se volvió hacia la creciente batalla entre los dos autoproclamados protectores de Namimori.

– ¡Hibari-_san_, por favor, detente! –Tsuna gritó, corriendo hacia ellos.

Hibari dudó por un momento. Él todavía era joven y había aprendido a considerar a todos y a todo con desconfianza. Apenas reaccionó cuando la pequeña mano de Tsuna se cerró sobre su brazo, como si tratara de impedir que llevara una tonfa a la cara de Ryohei.

El juguete se activó al entrar en contacto, sorprendiendo a Hibari con el suficiente voltaje de hacerlo desistir sin poder hacer nada, apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse en pie.

– ¡Sawada! ¡Eso no fue extremo en absoluto! – protestó Ryohei – ¡Estamos teniendo un duelo, como dos hombres extremos! –.

– ¿Qué dirá Kyoko? – replicó Tsuna, con un ataque preciso – tu prometiste luchar solo para proteger, ¿Qué estás protegiendo, tu orgullo? ¡Un hombre tiene que saber cuando no pelear demasiado! –.

El papá inútil de Tsuna lo había dicho cuando su madre se volvió a él y con ojos suplicantes le pidió que la dejara vestir a Tsuna con un traje de conejito. Tsuna también se había vuelto a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes, con la esperanza de tener cierta solidaridad entre hombres, sólo para ser traicionado por completo cuando Iemitsu rió torpemente y salió con ese toque particular de sabiduría.

–Pero… – Ryohei balbuceaba sin poder hacer nada – ¡Pero yo estoy peleando por mi derecho de luchar para proteger! – logró decir finalmente.

Tsuna no se sorprendió – si tu y Hibari quieren proteger la ciudad, ustedes deben trabajar juntos – dijo – estoy seguro de que va a estar bien si eres su… subordinado –.

Cuando Tsuna se volvió hacia él, Hibari frunció el ceño – te voy a morder hasta la muerte – prometió, un poco adormilado. Trató de levantar sus tonfas, sólo para tropezar, su equilibrio seguía apagado.

Tsuna se acercó a estabilizarlo, olvidando por completo el aparato en su mano. El segundo choque fue suficiente para que Hibari gimiera y colapsara.

– ¿Él es el líder? – Ryohei se preguntó, mirando a Hibari, ahora en el suelo, sin preocupación sino más bien dudoso – ¿Cómo? –.

–Porque él es mayor que nosotros, y más fuerte – respondió Tsuna. Lo que en realidad quería decir era que Hibai nunca seguiría a alguien más, y les daría una paliza por solo sugerirlo.

–Pero lo golpeaste – dijo Ryohei, rascándose la cabeza.

Tsuna sintió algo frío deslizándose por su espalda. Podría haber sido una premonición del caos y el sufrimiento que esas palabras causarían.

Podría haber sido la mirada de basilisco de Hibari.

_**~.~.~**_

Como se había convertido en su hábito, Kyoko llegó con una figura de autoridad y suministros de primeros auxilios. El desafortunado policía se las había arreglado para detenerse en seco cuando vio la figura tendida de Hibari. Empezó a sudar de miedo, y parecía muy feliz de llevarse a los matones.

Ryohei y Hibari ni siquiera parecían darse cuenta.

– ¡Sawada es muy extremo! ¡Con mucho gusto lo voy a seguir! – insistía Ryohei. Fiel a su estilo, Ryohei comenzó a soltar algunos comentarios aparentemente inocuos sobre algún tipo de plan de acción completamente extraño de que sólo él podía mandar.

–Yo no sigo a nadie – repitió Hibari, negándose a ceder.

–Está bien, ¿no es así? Hibari puede ser el líder – Tsuna trató de hacer su dictamen. Al igual que antes, fue completamente ignorado.

– ¿Hibari-_san_ quiere ser el líder? – preguntó Kyoko, bastante confusa, mientras trataba de averiguar lo que estaba pasando. – estoy sorprendida. No parece como algo que disfrutaría. Siendo el líder simplemente significa que tienes que hablar mucho con la gente y hacer cosas diplomáticas, ¿no? Al igual que una clase de presidente –.

Hibari se volvió para mirar pensativamente. Tsuna se dio cuenta que había sido apuñalado por la espalda desde el ángulo que menos esperaba.

–… Muy bien. Voy a dejar los deberes de herbívoro a ti – Hibari decidió. Sus ojos se estrecharon – pero yo todavía voy a morderte hasta la muerte, por la posesión de armas no autorizadas –.

Y así, su grupo creció.

_**~.~.~**_

Mientras Hibari no se unió precisamente, como tal, aún aparentemente contaban con él para pertenecer a su grupo, que había llegado a cinco.

–Vamos ¿no están tomando esto demasiado en serio? – Tsuna trató de decir – quiero decir, no somos un grupo real ni nada –.

A decir verdad, no estaba más que harto de la mediación de Hibari y Ryohei en sus argumentos prolongados sobre donde patrullaba quien. La única contribución de Kyoko era insistir por el almuerzo y la cena. Shoichi, que por lo general se aliaba a Tsuna en el sentido común, había conseguido engancharse también, sacando un mapa entero de Namimori y pequeños figurines para marcar a los miembros del grupo y los lugares de conocidos por reuniones de los perturbadores de la paz.

Kyoko tarareó pensativa – eso es cierto. Nosotros no tenemos un nombre todavía – ella estuvo de acuerdo. Excepto que no era en absoluto el punto de Tsuna – tenemos que elegir uno. Tsuna-kun, eres el líder, ¿Cómo crees que deberíamos llamarnos? –.

– ¿Huh? ¿Yo? – tartamudeó Tsuna, sin esperar sacar su voz en la conversación – no lo sé. ¿Qué piensan con ustedes? –.

–Bueno, debe tener el nombre de Namimori – dijo Shoichi de manera razonable.

–Creo que algo que mencione la paz sería bueno – añadió Kyoko con seriedad – es por lo que estamos luchando, después de todo –.

–Comisión disciplinaria – dijo Hibari, desde su posición deliberadamente lejos del resto de ellos.

– ¡El club de boxeo! – Ryohei rugió.

– ¡Denegado! –Tsuna lo interrumpió – no somos un club, ¡y tú eres el único que práctica boxeo! –.

Eso, por supuesto, llevó a un intento más enérgico de Ryohei para recluta a Tsuna en su, de momento no existente, Club de Boxeo.

Al final, se convirtió en el Comité Pacífico de Namimori. Originalmente, se suponía que era el Comité para la pacífica vida de Namimori, pero los otros cambiaron rápidamente cuando Tsuna de repente estalló en lágrimas por lo que él sentía era la terrible broma que el mundo en general estaba jugando con él.

_**~.~.~**_

Desafortunadamente, Tsuna no aprendió de esa experiencia. Todavía sin entender muy bien la verdadera naturaleza ineludible de su situación.

–No podemos seguir encontrándonos así – Tsuna trató una vez más de que sus amigos tomarán sentido – miren, todos vamos a terminar enfermos reuniéndonos fuera en el frío –.

El invierno había llegado a Namimori, el aire ahora lo suficientemente frío para hacer niebla de su respiración mientras se reunían en el patio ahora abandonado.

–Tal vez podamos encontrarnos en la escuela – Ofreció Kyoko. Ella estaba fría, tratando de calentarse las manos soplando sobre ellas.

–Las instalaciones escolares están fuera de los límites después de horario de clases – dijo Hibari.

–Necesitamos una habitación de club – Ryohei estuvo de acuerdo, asintiendo con la cabeza a sabiendas.

Tsuna pensó que lo que realmente necesitaban era renunciar a estas tonterías e ir a casa. Pero… por otro lado, él no llegaría a ver a Kyoko tan a menudo, así que él vaciló, mordiéndose el labio.

– ¿Qué hay de la casa de alguien? – Shocihi sugirió razonable.

–Una pérdida de tiempo, yendo de ida y vuelta – Hibari negó.

–No hay donde podamos reunirnos y que esté cerca de las rutas de patrulla – dijo Tsuna, un poco exasperado –¡ todos ellos estás en las partes malas de la ciudad! ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, tomar el de alguna banda? –.

No debería haber dicho eso.

Hibari se quedó pensativo. Era una mala señal.

_**~.~.~**_

– ¡Si íbamos a hacer _dojo-yaburi_, deberías habérnoslo hecho saber! – Ryohei dijo en voz alta. Apoyado en la ventana, se asomó al gran cartel que decía '_Mmokyokai_', y agregó – pudo haber sido difícil de tomar aún contigo –.

–Vamos a tomarlo cuando ellos se vayan – dijo Hibari – vamos a tomar el edificio. Debería estar bien para ustedes, multitud de herbívoros –.

–No puedo creer que golpeaste a un grupo yakuza – Tsuna murmuró, sintiéndose entre atónito y horrorizado – no puedo creer que pelearas con un grupo yakuza solo para tener una base de operaciones –.

Hibari miró sin arrepentimiento, como siempre – solo para que quede claro – añadió – no me importa donde los herbívoros hacen una multitud. Toda esta ciudad es mi territorio, no el de ellos –.

El Momkyokai había tratado de estar en desacuerdo. No había terminado bien para ellos. Todo el edificio estaba lleno de inconscientes hombres golpeados, entre ellos su líder, que yacía gimiendo a los pies de Hibari.

–No podemos echarlos, Hibari – Tsuna trató de hacerlo entrar en razón.

Dándole una mirada profundamente aburrida, Hibari se propuso a demostrar que estaba equivocado. Agarrando al jefe yakuza por el cuello y, con una fuerza impresionante para un chico de escuela primaria, él lo arrastró hasta la ventana. La ventana del segundo piso.

Así que por eso había sido abierta.

– ¡Hibari! – Tsuna protestó mientras Hibari empezó a empujar al jefe yakuza – ¡No hagas eso! – Tsuna declaró – ¿Qué pasa con… que pasa con la limpieza? ¿Quién va a ayudarnos a arreglar todo y mover los muebles? –.

Haciendo una pausa en su defenestración, Hibari miró dubitativo entre Tsuna y el jefe yakuza.

– ¿Tu lo quieres para ayudar? – repitió Hibari.

–Bueno ¿Qué más podemos hacer? Sólo hay cinco de nosotros – dijo Tsuna, cruzando los brazos – estoy seguro que Momokyokai estará encantado de ayudarnos a instalarnos –.

El jefe yakuza, con la espalda doblada sobre el borde de la ventana y aferrado sólo por el agarre de Hibari, asintió frenéticamente de acuerdo.

_**~.~.~**_

Cuando Kyoko llegó, Tsuna le pidió que ayudara a curar las lesiones que Hibari había infligido. Se sentía culpable, la verdad, ya que Hibari había hecho eso solo por el bien de ellos, en su propia manera extraña.

Los miembros yakuza fueron sorprendentemente dóciles cuando se trataba de ayudar en la mudanza del Comité Pacifico de Namimori, que en su mayoría sólo implicó la limpieza de todas las cosas que habían conseguido romper en el asalto inicial de Hibari y luego transportar en cajas las pertenencias de Shoichi.

Sin embargo, eso no duró mucho tiempo.

Pasaron solo dos semanas antes de que el Momokyokai regresara e intentara tomar su antigua base de operaciones.

Su ataque fue repelido con facilidad. Hibari no perdonaría esta vez, y él tomó demasiado placer en su continuación de patear a los miembros, e incluso después de que estuvieran derribados.

Cuando Tsuna intervino el feje yakuza se aferró a sus piernas, gimiendo de miedo.

–Eso es suficiente – dijo Tsuna a Hibari, negándose a dar marcha atrás a pesar de la mirada que recibió – si continuas golpeándolos, no van a ser capaces de limpiar el desastre que hicieron –.

Y fue, en efecto, un buen lío. Hibari miró a los numerosos agujeros que estaban en las paredes, los muebles rotos, la puerta arrancada de sus goznes, y se encogió de hombros. Él no hacía trabajo manual fuera de la lucha, y estaba muy feliz de dejarlo a otra persona.

Tsuna se volvió hacia el jefe yakuza con una sonrisa – vamos, vamos a que te curen. Pero ya sabes, no estoy seguro de que me vaya a escuchar si lo hacen de nuevo. Si el edificio es tan importante, estoy seguro de que podemos arreglar algo. Nosotros realmente no necesitamos tanto espacio –.

_**~.~.~**_

Y así fue como, gracias a las maravillosas dotes _líder-diplomáticas_ dotes de Tsuna, el Momokyokai se trasladó a la base de su grupo, a continuación, comenzó a ayudar con las actividades de su grupo, y finalmente se convirtió en una sucursal completa de su grupo.

Po supuesto, el camino a ese resultado estaba lleno de dificultades y palizas administradas por Hibari y ocasionalmente por Ryohei.

Por los esfuerzos constantes de Tsuna para mantener vivos a los miembros del Momokyokai y su perdón aparentemente infalible a sus ofensas le ganaron lentamente su lealtad y adoración. No era sólo el _poli bueno_, como Shoichi señaló. Cuando se comparaba con Hibari, él era como un santo.

Nunca le permitieron derribar el señalamiento.

_**~.~.~**_

Era sólo otro día normal, y Tsuna estaba atrapado haciendo la limpieza después de la escuela, una vez más. Sin embargo, esta vez no fue por sus compañeros que le dejaban la tarea a _dame_-Tsuna para que hiciera todo por sí mismo.

–Tú no tienes que quedarte – dijo Tsuna a su compañero.

Yamamoto Takeshi, la nueva estrella del béisbol, actualmente en descanso de todos los deportes debido a su brazo roto, sonrió y se encogió de hombros – se que no puedo ayudarte así – dijo, haciendo un gesto a su propio brazo – pero por lo menos puedo hacerte compañía –.

Tsuna se encogió volviendo a su trabajo.

Cuando estaba terminando, Yamamoto rompió el silencio de nuevo – hey, Tsuna – dijo informal y amable como siempre – ¿estás en un club o algo así? Tu siempre vas a algún lugar después de la escuela, y Kyoko también –.

– ¿Club? Bueno, es algo como eso – Tsuna se quejó – ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –.

–Hum… te ves como si realmente te estuvieras divirtiendo – comentó Yamamoto, sonando casi nostálgico – igual a que tú estás disfrutando mucho –.

Tsuna se detuvo – … Tal vez lo hago – admitió en voz baja.

Era un pensamiento extraño, pero… era verdad, ¿no? Se divertía, estando con Kyoko y _Onii-san_ y Shoichi e incluso con Hibari.

–Sí, supongo que sí – dijo Tsuna, sonriendo – me estoy divirtiendo.

– ¿Crees que yo también podría unirme? – Yamamoto preguntó – quiero decir, aunque yo soy así – hizo un gesto de nuevo a su brazo.

Tsuna se había propuesto plenamente a decir que no, pero un vistazo a Yamamoto le hizo detenerse. Él nunca había visto a su compañero de clase, por lo general alegre, tan incierto o abatido. Supuso que, estando fuera del béisbol al que dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo lo hizo ser abandonado por sus compañeros de equipo, Yamamoto debe haberse sentido muy solo.

–… Claro, ¿Por qué no? – Tsuna dijo, suspirando – pero no me culpes si no te gusta. Tu puedes dejarlo en cualquier momento –.

Yamamoto Takeshi, sonrió.

_**~.~.~**_

Él no se fue, por cierto, aún después de que su brazo sanara. La lucha contra los malhechores, de acuerdo con Takeshi, era la cosa más emocionante que jamás había hecho. Incluso decidió pedir a su padre que le enseñara su estilo de espada, dijo un muy emocionado Takeshi a Tsuna.

Tsuna suspiró de nuevo.

En este punto entendió, no había punto contra la lucha. Algunas cosas estaban destinadas a ser.

Estaba en su sangre, se podría decir.

* * *

**N/T: **¿Reviews?

Se apreciaran en demasía, tanto por el autor como por mí~

Esperen el siguiente~ ewé


End file.
